Archive:Team - GvG Dual Elementalist Split
Dev Hammer prof=w/a hammer=12+1+1 str=12+2 shadow=3flailhammerblowbashstrikechargechargesignet/build Variants *Death Pact Signet over Resurrection Signet. *Devastating Hammer over Magehunter's Smash. *Rush, Distracting Strike, Rip Enchantment or Rend Enchantments over Death's Charge. *Minor Strength rune. Equipment *15^50 Sundering/Vampiric, Furious and Elemental Hammers of Fortitude. *A +5 energy Furious Spear of Fortitude. *+10 armor vs x, -20% cripple and -20% blind Shields of Fortitude. Second Warrior Attributes and Skills prof=w/a hammer=12+1+1 str=12+2 shadow=3flailhammerblowbashstrikechargechargesignet/build Attributes and Skills prof=W/any sword=12+1+1 streng=12+1SlashGashand Moon SlashStrikeOptionalFrenzyRushSignet/build Attributes and Skills prof=warrior/any axe=12+1+1 strength=12+1eviscerateStrikeChopStrikeOptionalFrenzyRushSignet/build Ranger prof=r/mo exp=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wild=9+1 prot=3optionalshotshotpoisonstridetouchunguentsignet/build Equipment *A +5 energy or 15^50 Crippling Recurve Bow of Fortitude. *A +5 energy or 15^50 Poisonous Longbow of Fortitude. *A 15^50 Vampiric Shortbow or Flatbow of Fortitude. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude. *+10 armor vs x and -20% cripple Shields of Fortitude. Variants *Burning Arrow *Melandru's Shot Shatterstone Elementalist prof=e/mo water=12+1+1 ene=10+1 heal=8 fire=2+1shatterstonegusticesteamof immolationbreezeof mistattunement/build Variants *Resurrection Signet. *Healing Breeze over Mystic Regeneration. *Water Trident Equipment *A 40/20/20% Water Magic Staff. *A 40/40 Wand/Offhand Water Magic set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and +10 armor vs x/-20% crippling Shields of Fortitude. *A 30/-2 Water Magic wand/offhand set. Alternative Second Elementalist Mind Blast Elementalist prof=e/mo fire=12+1+1 ene=8+1 heal=8 air=7+1blastimmolateinvocationgaleflashbreezedjinn's hasteattunement/build Variants *Resurrection Signet. *Mystic Regeneration over Healing Breeze. *Storm Djinn's Haste over Flame Djinn's Haste. Equipment *A 40/20/20% Fire Magic Staff. *A 40/40 Wand/Offhand Fire Magic set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and +10 armor vs x/-20% crippling Shields of Fortitude. *A 30/-2 Fire Magic wand/offhand set. Water Trident Elementalist prof=e/mo water=12+1+1 ene=7+1 fire=8 heal=8tridentguststeamiceof immolationbreezeof mistattunement/build Variants *Resurrection Signet or Death Pact Signet over Healing Breeze or Armor of Mist. *Slippery Ground over Healing Breeze or Armor of Mist. Equipment *A 40/20/20% Water Magic Staff. *A 40/40 Wand/Offhand Water Magic set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and +10 armor vs x/-20% crippling Shields of Fortitude. *A 30/-2 Water Magic wand/offhand set. Caltrops Runner Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/A Restoration=12+1+1 spawning=8+1 shadow=10Caltropsof ShadowMemoriesBoonof Wardingwas kaolaioptionalDash/build Restore Condition Monk prof=mo/ prot=12+1+1 div=12+1of stabilityof fortuneguardianconditionbondof devotionveilskill/build Variants *Shield of Absorption or Pensive Guardian over Aura of Stability. *Any additional 5 energy prot or Mending Touch over Signet of Devotion. *Any secondary skill in the optional slot. Notable choices are Shield Bash and Return. Equipment *A 40/20/20% Protection Prayers Staff. *A 40/40 Protection Prayers Wand/Offhand set. *A 30/-2 Protection Prayers Wand/Offhand set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude. *+10 armor vs x Shields of Fortitude. Word of Healing Monk prof=mo heal=11+1+1 prot=10+1 div=10+1of healingspiritguardianconditionspiritof absorptionveilskill/build Variants *Reversal of Fortune over Patient Spirit, and Signet of Rejuvenation over Shield of Absorption. *Infuse Health over Guardian. *Any 5 energy prot skill over Shield of Absorption. *Any secondary skill in the optional slot. Notable choices are Shield Bash and Return. Equipment *A 40/20/20% Protection Prayers Staff. *A 40/40 Healing Prayers Wand/Offhand set. *A 30/-2 Healing Prayers Wand/Offhand set. *A +5 energy Spear of Fortitude. *+10 armor vs x Shields of Fortitude. Variants *Two Shatterstone elementalists can be run in the main team.